ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Health Examination's Yellow Cards!
'The Health Examination's Yellow Cards! '''is episode 12 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 63 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip In a dark and dreary room the girls chase after Hana-chan. Only to be stopped by Majoheart, who hands them a yellow card. Summary The girls learn of the dreaded Yellow Card system as they prepare for Hana-chan's next exam; can they still pass after having been given so many?! Recap One late evening at the Maho-do, the ojamajo are busy preparing for Hana-chan's next exam. They feed her, change her, and pack up her items before they head out to leave, but Majorika warns them to take seriously what Majoheart says to them. She insists staying back to wait for them. The girls arrive to see their other witches and friends and assist Mota and Motamota when they can't figure out what their own babies want. They remark on how much Hana's grown since last time and Majoheart walks by while saying babies grow very fast within their first few months, then she yells at the girls when Doremi shows surprise by this. Everyone is brought to a brand new room where they find two large shapes on the floor, one is an X'', and the other a circle. MajoHeart explains that this will be a ''Yes or No Test, in which the guardians of the babies must choose a shape depending on their answer, and the points will be based on how many they get right. She starts by asking if the temperature of a baby's bath should be forty-two C, and the girls know this is wrong so they run to the X-'' but after Hana gets distracted she causes the girls to choose the wrong answer. Doremi is pretty cranky at this but because it was only the first question, the girls are sure it will be okay. For their next question, they are asked about sterilizing a baby bottle. This time the girls get it wrong and Majopi comes by to explain that a bottle should be boiled ten minutes, while pacifiers get three. They move onto the final question and fail it as well, but this is only because of the girls choosing to tend to Hana's needs instead of answering. MajoHeart scolds everyone after this, and Majopi hands the girls their first Yellow Card. She explains that it is a warning to them, then MajoHeart leads everyone into another new room. For this test they must bathe the baby and dress them within the time limit- and right away everyone assumes this will be very easy. But as soon as Majopi points out that they only have ''ten minutes, they run around in a panic once the timer starts. Just as the time is running out, Hana suddenly sneezes. Everyone is told not to move, but they feel the need to help her out and rub her nose. Majopi calls this cheating and hands over another yellow card and they warn the girls that if they get one more, they will fail the exam. Everyone is taken to the final area, where they will simply have to walk with the baby. The mothers have to follow the road and touch all three checkpoints, then come back. While most of the witches decide to fly their way through the girls choose walking because they believe Hana will prefer this, and it is a walking test. Onpu soon sees the first checkpoint and as it is too high, Doremi casts magic to let them reach it. But it turns out to be a scary ghost and everyone is alarmed. Aiko quickly casts a spell to make it cute and as it dances the girls move on. When Mota and Motamota come by and have to deal with the strange demon, they simply use magic to cover their babies eyes and ears so that they can't see or hear it. Upon reaching the second spot, Hazuki uses her magic to summon a giant toothbrush and explains the importance of brushing teeth to Hana while tending to the sharp metal teeth of the box before them. At checkpoint three they are surrounded by a monster tree. After Doremi compares them to Majoheart, Onpu uses her magic to make the trees dance, which only works temporarily and allows the girls to run by and make a beeline for the finish. But they stop upon seeing a poor baby duckling and stop to question what they should do. They can't afford a final Yellow Card, but when they see how sad it looks they decide they have to help. The others go ahead and the girls cast magical stage to guide the duckling back to its mother. They reunite and the ducks leave to swim at the nearby lake, and the girls take a moment to show Hana; only to realize she fell asleep. Sadly the girls realize they have obtained a yellow card when they cross the finish line so late. But while they failed, they feel good about everything they did and decide to stay and rest a while longer. At the starting location, the winners receive potted magic herbs and the girls receive their last card. Mota and Motamota rudely call them out on this and claim they are unfit to be mothers, which Majoheart agrees with- until Surumeko informs Majoheart that the girls are actually very good mothers. She explains everything she saw throughout the day and in the end, Majoheart decides that she will not pass or fail the girls today. If they can pass their next exam she will also let them pass this one, and as they have more use for it Surumeko hands over the magic herb plant she won. The girls thank her and promise to do better next time. Spells *Magical hand, come out. *Turn cute, demon *Come out, big toothbrush *Dance happily *Please find the duck's mother Errors *When Majopi gives the ojamajo their first yellow card, Doremi's skirt's coloring gets messed up. When the lowers the card, part of it fixes. *As Aiko admits they are at fault, Hazuki's tap looks flattened. *As the girls decide to walk the third path, Doremi's tap's pieces are spherical, not music note shaped. *When Hazuki summons the giant toothbrush and she explains the importance of brushing teeth; her skirt's length is shortened. Category:Sharp episodes Category:Group episodes Category:Episodes